


Not with a Whimper

by sarah_dude



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_dude/pseuds/sarah_dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartinelli Week Day Two: Firsts. Peggy and Angie spend their first New Year's Eve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not with a Whimper

Peggy slipped in through the door pulling a giddy Angie with her. 

“Shh! You’ve got to be quiet!”

Angie snorted in a thoroughly unladylike manner. “Pegs, if anyone’s gotta worry about noise it's you. Those heels look deadly but I could hear you a mile off.”

Peggy turned on her and pushed Angie up against the wood closing the door.

“Ow! Careful, the handle.” Angie winced rubbing her lower back.

Peggy giggled. “Poor thing. Here, let me kiss it better.”

Peggy leant forward and held Angie’s face between her hands, allowing her to gently angle her head as she delicately began kissing along Angie’s jaw. 

“Peggy…” Angie whispered carefully, not wanting to break Peggy out of her good mood. “Peggy, we gotta room full of people wanting entertaining, we can’t just leave. It’s nearly midnight.”

Peggy just groaned in displeasure and pulled back from where she was nuzzling gently at the point Angie’s jaw met her neck. Angie loved to be bitten there, but Peggy couldn’t risk it, no matter how much she wished to. Appearances needed to be maintained and pulling her housemate out of the room, only to have her trail back half an hour later, thoroughly ravished, would certainly raise a brow or two.

“I want to bring the new year in with a bang.”

Angie smiled at her, tracing the back of her fingers across Peggy’s cheek.

“Yeah, that’s what they made fireworks for, doll.”

Peggy smiled and leant back in for a longer kiss. She intended for a quick brush of lips, but there was something intoxicating about Angie tonight, beyond the taste of pricey champagne that Howard had supplied on her lips, and the kiss quickly escalated. Peggy shook gently, leaning in as she traced Angie’s bottom lip with her tongue. 

“I want this.” Peggy whispered.

Angie laughed and palmed the dip of Peggy’s waist. “So do I. As soon as midnight hits, we can chuck everyone out.”

“No, no no.” Peggy tightened her hold and, at Angie’s frown, tried to explain. 

“I’ve never wanted to ‘bring in’ the New Year.”

“You’re gonna have to help me out Pegs, because I don’t understand.”

“New Year, old wars, old enemies.” Peggy sighed. “It’s always the same.” She lifted her hand to brush some stray hairs out of Angie’s eye. “But now I actually have something to look forward to. I have you, and I’m going to be starting a whole new year with you and I just want to celebrate that.” Angie blushed. “Something just you and me. Something we can treasure the whole year long.”

“Geez Peggy, you half ain’t got a way with words.”

Peggy shrugged coyly. “Well, with the right motivation…” 

Angie slipped her hand up slowly from Peggy’s waist to the underside of her bra and Peggy’s words stuttered off. 

“Oh don’t stop there Peg. Wax on poetically will you.”

Her thumb gently rubbed across the curve of Peggy’s breast, light enough to send shivers of sensation through Peggy who shuddered and dropped her hand to grasp Angie’s shoulder. She began to circle, gently still and maddeningly so.

“I take that as a yes to my idea then?”

Angie slipped her other hand under Peggy’s dress and trailed her fingers up Peggy’s inner thigh till she met with her underwear.

“If you mean yes to ditching the party and fucking you into next year then...” Angie let her fingers move in a mirror pattern to her thumb, which had not stopped moving, “… yes.”

Peggy let out a strangled gasp and bit down on her lip, breathing in and out, but no amount of air helped ease the pressure building so easily in her chest. She watched as Angie licked her lip, and Peggy fell forward, grunting slightly at the increased pressure and opened her mouth to kiss Angie deeply. 

Angie worked a perfect counterbalance between stroking and circling and all too quickly Peggy was clinging and rocking, head thrown back and her mouth working almost soundlessly, only little gasps and pleas making it through. She shuddered and groaned and then let out a chuckle, moving so her forehead was pressed against Angie’s.

“While that was lovely, it wasn’t quite what I had in mind.”

“Hmmm?”

Peggy trailed kisses along the slightly damp hairs at Angie’s temple, down to her ear and down further across her collarbone till she was mouthing at the soft skin above the seam of Angie’s dress.

“Well...I wanted to fuck you into next year.”

Angie let out a weak groan.

“I didn’t hear a countdown, so you got a minute, and it ain't gonna take long.” Angie shifted impatiently, trying not to relieve any tension by rubbing herself on Peggy’s hip, a task that became entirely futile as Peggy shifted away, but then returned sliding a thigh between her legs.

“Is this going to be enough?”

Angie’s head thudded backwards and she started to grind.

“Yeah” she gasped out.

Peggy took full advantage of the new angle and peppered light open kisses across Angie’s neck, revelling in how tension shifted and swam underneath her mouth as Angie worked her jaw to keep her moaning out loud.

5

Peggy let her hand dip beneath Angie’s dress…

4

…and slide up to cup her over her underwear.

3

“God Peggy, don’t I’ll…”

2

Peggy stroked with the lightest pressure.

1 

Fireworks exploded outside of the window and the raucous cheer of “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” through the door almost drowned out Angie’s yelp, her head banging once then twice against the wooden door as her entire body shook.

Peggy grinned rakishly and eased her movements to help Angie gather herself.

“Happy New Year, darling.”

Angie just wheezed out a weak laugh. “With a bang, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Much love and adoration to emerysaks for the Beta!
> 
> This is a first for me too, first time posting anything above a General Rating, so any feedback would be much appreciated! 
> 
> Hope you're all enjoying Cartinelli Week!


End file.
